


Five times Barry Allen is out of breath and one time he isn't (5+1)

by Dunderklumpen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: This is a very short "comment fic" snippet. The m/m pairings are vague on purpose, so you can choose yourself who it might be.Prompt was: "m/m; breath".





	Five times Barry Allen is out of breath and one time he isn't (5+1)

1.  
Fucking aliens! Again! If it wasn't so cruel he would laugh about it.  
In a flash he runs around it and makes it stumble. That thing falls down on him and knocks the breath out of his lungs wasn't what he had planned at all.

 

2.  
When he sees him, he feels like he can't breathe. He's gorgeous in his black tuxedo, a yellow cummerbund adding a splash of color. He stands there and watches, mesmerized by the knowledge that he's his. He doesn't know where this sudden streak of possesiveness comes from but he welcomes it. He's still breathing too shallow, his mind whirling from all the emotions. Forcing a smile on his face he enters the room.

 

3.  
It's a god damn panic attack! He can't believe he has one, can't believe his mind would play such a cruel trick on him. He tries to breathe but can't. Every effort to get precious air fails. The more he tries, the more he panics. 'Fuck his life' he thinks before he blacks out.

 

4.  
He hates meditating! Even after all this time he can't really get the hang of it. Oli swears by it but he just can't relax. The first 15 minutes are torture. Concentration, no thinking, breathing. In – out, in – out... He knows rationally that it will help but it's just so boring. He tries; really tries to become one with himself and his surroundings. But the result is always the same. He's getting a stitch in his side from breathing wrongly and always hears the lyrics to “Wheels on a bus“ in his head. Sometimes he's afraid of his own mind.

 

5.  
The scarf feels soft against his throat. It's silk. He insisted on it. Hands roam over his body, caressing him as much as the fabric does. He feels his breath catching in his throat, how the smooth fibers tighten and how it becomes hard to find air.

He doesn't know if he's able to last, not coming like an inexpierenced school boy all over the sheets.

Black spots dance in front of his eyes, his body screaming for release.

Barry lets go of the scarf, forcing oxygen into his lungs and he comes hard, without mercy.

 

+1  
He's running, Wally hot on his heels. He's running through his city, through the streets that are his home. Kid Flash tries to keep up and catch him but he's not good enough yet. Barry grins, enjoys feeling the wind on his skin, of being as quick as a flash.

No matter how fast he runs, he's never out of breath.


End file.
